This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a musical signal having the characteristics of the tone produced when a multiplicity of instruments are simultaneously sounding the same note. It is a matter of common experience that, for instance, the violin section of a large orchestra produces a fuller and more pleasing tone than a single violin. Such a musical tone is known as a chorus tone. It derives its appeal from the fact that the various instruments contributing to the composite tone do not maintain the same frequency exactly, so that there is a reinforcing and cancelling of the audible sound which is very desirable. To determine the nature of such a tone, a chorus tone was synthesized by combining signals from a multiplicity of sources which were nearly, but not quite, of the same frequency. The resultant tone signal was then analyzed to determine its composite characteristics. It was found to have a waveform of varying amplitude and phase. It was further observed that these variations when plotted against time had similar characteristics to those of certain electrical networks when the attenuation and phase of such networks is plotted against frequency. Since such networks have a known relationship between their attenuation and phase with respect to frequency, this fact was applied to the relationship between the amplitude and phase of the resultant tone signal using time instead of frequency as the independent variable. It is the object of this invention to provide a method and means for utilizing this relationship to generate a chorus tone from a single non-choral tone when suitably modulated.